


Like A Stone Thrown In The Water

by StupidPoetry



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how can he be so calm when he nearly died because you tried to be God? Because you forgot you can’t control everything?<br/>or<br/>Danny tries to apologise to Dylan when there's no need to do that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Stone Thrown In The Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ehiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehiel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [take it slow.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326229) by [Ehiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehiel/pseuds/Ehiel). 



> This is for the loveliest Ehiel because this fic gives me life. LIFE.

He tells you it’s okay,  
that there’s no need to  
blame yourself, that he  
understands.  
You know a few strands of his hair  
are grey because of you.  
You know it’s true and you  
get angry –   
at yourself, god, never at him, -  
how can he be so calm when he  
nearly died because you tried to be God?  
Because you forgot you can’t control everything?  
Something snaps  
as the words flow out of your mouth  
at superspeed as if you hope  
this way he won’t figure out  
how you feel at heart.  
He knows, of course,  
he’s always been the smartest guy in the room.  
You blurt out   
“I was preparing to see you fucking…”  
Dead.   
He understands and there’s something  
soft in his eyes, something you finally see  
after a year of denying  
you deserved to be looked at this way.  
You stay where you are  
as he comes closer and kisses you  
as if you’re a gift he can’t believe  
he’s got, sent by unnamed gods,  
and you suddenly get it.  
He could never blame you,  
he’s just been waiting for you  
to come on your own  
even if that meant  
he had to nearly drown  
like a stone thrown in the water.  
You both exhale and you’re calm,  
guilt releasing its grip   
and leaving your body for good.  
He doesn’t let go and you wonder  
if that’s what it’s like to feel at home.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, my tumblr is @stupid-poetry and I REALLY NEED PROMTS


End file.
